


The Death of Me

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has taken a liking to his sister, Mandy's, best friend, Ian Gallagher. Living with a homophobic bastard, this can only mean trouble for the young Milkovich thug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago and i plan on finishing it. Hope you like it

You know how everyone says it was so much easier as a kid? No jobs, no taxes, no worries. Well, not for me, nothing is ever easy when you live in the south side. Here you learn to survive, not how to live, the Milkovich’s specifically. We are taught how to steal what we want, kill who is necessary and how to take care of ourselves. Being raised by Terry is one of the best and worst things that has, and will ever happen to me. Sure he’d beat me to death if I stepped outta lie but who says I don’t deserve it? People on the outside would call him abusive but what do they know? If it weren’t for him, all of us Milkovich’s would have to depend on people we hardly trust like everyone else. Although this is accurate, living with my father means living in pure misery. I don’t know what “happy” is anymore; I’ve never known what “happy” was. I’ve never been “okay” and I’m too fucked up to change that. 

If it weren’t for Mandy, I think I would’ve shot myself by now. Even though she’s my obnoxious younger sister, she means the world to me, but I would never admit that out loud. Today, she left early to meet up with her friend, Ian, before school. Ian Gallagher. He was tall, his hair like fire and muscular from his ROTC training. After Mandy brought him home for the first time, nothing made any sense. Now, listen, I’m no fag, but damn. I was abruptly awakened from my daydream when I walked in the school doors and saw Mandy and Firecrotch himself.

“Hey Mickey.” Mandy waved me over.

“Hey Mick.” Ian said with a smirk. I hate when he does that. It made me want to kiss hi- wait, what the fuck! When did I get so gay?

“Hey ass wipes.” I replied dully.

“Ian and I were gonna ditch first and second period, wanna come with?” 

“Whattaya gonna do, have a picnic in the park or some shit?”

At that remark Ian laughed, shining his pearly white teeth. I refuse to say I want to kiss him, not because it’s “too gay” but because I want to do more than just that. I want to grab the back of his neck and slowly pull him near. I want to feel his heart race with anticipation. I want to lean in- and up because the kid was like a giraffe for Christ’s sake- and feel his soft, warm lips against mine. 

“Um… Mick?” Mandy interrupted. “Whatever you’re thinkin’ about, you might want to stop.”

Confused, I turned my head toward her then down to the bulge, steadily growing in my pants. You’ve gotta be kidding me. Ian Gallagher was going to be the death of me.


	2. Chapter Two

The air was bone chilling against my skin, I probably should’ve worn a heavier jacket but, it was too late to turn around now. I didn’t talk much but, apparently, Gallagher can’t keep his mouth shut! Combined with how much I was shivering and Chatty-Gallagher over here, seconds turned into minutes and minutes felt like hours. Eventually, we made it to the dugout. I don’t know where she got it, but Mandy had some great weed with her and Ian took out a six-pack of beer which I assumed he stole from the Kash and Grab this morning.  
I’m not sure it was 15 minutes before Mandy started to complain about how freezing it was and said she was going back to school.  
“Oh, come on! Already?” Ian asked her.  
“Yeah, I’m freezing my tits off! Not sayin’ you have to come with me, but, you’ll have to stay with fuck face over here if you don’t.”  
“Ay!” I started, “I’m a fuckin’ pleasure to be around, thank you very much.” Ian glanced over to me and shrugged,  
“Whatever, I’ll stay. Mick isn’t that bad,” He replied sarcastically, adding a slight smirk, “I’m good.”  
A rush of happiness surged through my body and I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling, but it hardly worked. Thankfully, neither of them noticed and Mandy made her way back to school. Then, it hit me. Ian was hanging out with me, and he wanted to. I cursed myself when that same happy feeling returned and this time I made sure to bite my cheek even harder to hide the stupid smile that was forming on my face.


	3. Chapter Three (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter but ill be posting the next part in a few hours. so keep a look out for that. also, idk if im going to keep continuing this... do you think i should? i know im not the best writer but tell me how you feel about it

A half an hour passed and Ian was higher than the Empire State. 

“Ya know Mick,” his words were slurred, but understandable, “there’s so much shit!”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah…” Then Ian got quiet, which is never a good sign.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” After a moment the younger boy looked on the verge of crying but instead began hysterically laughing.

“Mo-Monica’s back.” he finally stated, trying to catch his breath. My eyes went wide. Monica, the Gallagher’s excuse for a mother. All I could do was stare at the boy beside me. Eventually his emotions got the better of him and the waterworks began. At first it was slow, but as seconds passed, the more distraught the kid got.

“Just when things were getting better! She al-always f-fucks it up!” he screamed as he sent his fist flying into the cement wall of the dugout. Oh, shit! I thought. 

“Gallagher, what the fuck! Stop!” But it was no use, he was too high to feel the pain or control himself. Then I did what any Milkovich would’ve done in this type of situation; I slammed my fist into his face.

tbc...


	4. Chapter Three (part 2)

Clinging to Ian, I did my best to drag him back to my place while he stumbled over his feet. He was significantly more sober than he was a half an hour ago which meant he began to feel the hurt in his hand and his face, where I punched him. 

When we got inside, I brought him to my room then headed to the kitchen for a bag of frozen peas, specially reserved for black eyes, swollen ribs and broken fingers. When I walked back into the room, I handed the bag to Ian and sat down next to him. He nodded his head at me as a thank you. We didn’t talk much but when we did it was mostly him going on about his mom, Frank and how much he wanted to murder them both. 

I pretended I wasn’t listening, that I hardly gave a shit. What he didn’t realize was that I was soaking up every word leaving his lips. 

For a while we sat in a comfortable silence, passing a cigarette back and forth. I watched as Ian sucked on it. Lips curled around the yellow paper, I could stop from imagining them around my hard cock. My mouth watered at the thought. 

“Want me to help you with that?” Ian smirked looking down at my sweat pants. How many times and I gonna get wood around this kid? Before I could reply, he was palming me through my pants. I tilted my head back and moaned.

“The fuck took you so long?” I said through a stuttered breath.


End file.
